La Reina NicoMaki
by Lentesitos-Brand
Summary: Un reino con una Reina que, con sus muchas riquezas, consigue de alguna manera caer en el hechizo de una pequeña que resulta ser alguien meramente mítico, irreal, haciendo un trato con la pequeña criatura de la cual se ha enamorado. - ¿Cómo...? - La miré, atónita. - ¿Qué eres en realidad? - Lo sabrás... Algún día.- Me miró -. Ahora sólo sé que... Estoy enamorada de ti, Maki.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: LA CARTA.

Más allá de los bosques Hollow's, estaba el reino más temido por los eruditos, guerreros y príncipes, el reino Ken no Sentan. El gran palacio se distinguía por sus colores llamativos, aquellos acabados de mármol y oro lo hacían resaltar aún más. La alfombra color rubí y las ventanas en marcos de zafiro, eran simplemente de cuento de Hadas. Las guerreras, bien entrenadas como para matarte en un segundo, protegían de lado a lado las enormes puertas francesas que poseía aquel gran castillo. En las armaduras de cada una de las guerreras, unos guantes que cubrían desde el puño completo hasta el hombro, una pechera que escondía esos amoldados cuerpos bien entrenados y un gran emblema en sus pechos que se distinguían de todos los guerreros de otras áreas. Las iniciales eran: N.M. Escritas con una perfecta caligrafía, casi como si lo hubieran hecho a mano desnuda, el color zafiro relucía con el color bronce de sus protecciones.

Ahora quién mencionaré es la que reina todo eso. Desde Japón, en una pequeña ciudad de Osaka, nació Nishikino Maki, una pequeña que tiene el único propósito de convertirse en la heredera del Imperio de sus padres. Desde pequeña aprendió a defenderse de cualquier amenaza posible, al ser una heredera de alto valor, tuvieron que esconderse durante los 8 años de su infancia. La madre de Maki murió poco después de salir a la luz, cuando ella tenía 13 años. Su padre, en batalla, terminó perdiendo ante un gran bribón al que le debía dinero, a sus 15 años. Ya no tenía nada, perdió a ambos de sus únicos familiares, sólo quedaba una opción: Seguir y pelear por su reino. Su padre le había enseñado toda técnica que él conocía, llegándolo a superar en habilidades, la típica princesa guerrera... ¿Qué cliché? ¿No?

Desterró al cruel rey que, anteriormente, dictaba con puño de hierro al pueblo, matándolo.

Habían pasado ya 3 años.

Era una tarde de jueves, las guardias resguardaban la puerta de la habitación de la reina. No era muy grande a pesar de que era su castillo. Un poco aburridas las guardias comenzaron a conversar. – ¿Has oído sobre Rin últimamente? – Preguntó una de ellas. – No. – Respondió. – Ella usualmente está jugando, como siempre. – Dijo. – Cielos, ¿Tan mal te cae? – No. Ella es incapaz de caerle mal a alguien. Simplemente siento como si no se tomara su trabajo enserio. – Respondió, rascándose la nuca. – Hay que levantar ya a la reina. – Suspiró. – ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó quién inició la conversación. No recibió respuesta. – Abrid la puerta. – Ordenó la comandante. – Bien, bien, que aguafiestas. – Refunfuñó la chica de cabello naranja. Miró por una pequeña ventana y se dio cuenta de que el cielo ligeramente se ponía gris. – Creo que lloverá. – Pensó.

Abrió la puerta y como era de esperarse estaba ahí, ya vestida. Estaba simplemente ahí, amarrándose una de sus muñequeras de acero plateado. Miró a ambas sobre su hombro, su vista estaba afuera, en la gran ventana. – Su majestad. – Hizo reverencia. – Buenos días. – Buenos días, Sonoda. – Hizo respuesta a la reverencia. - ¿Por qué están aquí tan temprano? – Terminó de atarse la muñequera. – Es su descanso. – La reina se terminó de vestir y se puso una capucha negra. – Sí, pero, es extraño no estar a su servicio. – Dijo mientras veía caminar a la reina de un lado a otro. – No, está bien. – Comenzó a abrocharse la capucha. – Mis mejores guardias no pueden estar cansadas. – Estoy bien, se lo aseguro. – Camino frente a la reina para ayudarle a atarse la problemática capucha. – ¿Va a entrenar? – Preguntó. – Sí. – Contestó. – Gracias, Sonoda. – La reina ya iba de salida. – ¿Me permitiría acompañarla? – Dijo la comandante. – No. Descansa, insisto. – No dijo nada más. – Que tengan buen día. – Se fue.

La comandante Sonoda era de las mejores arqueras del reino, lo cual la convirtió en lo que es ahora. - ¡Vaya! Ha rechazado tu petición Umi. – Dijo entre risas la de cabello naranja. – Cállate. – Dijo también riéndose un poco, soltó un suspiro. - ¿Quieres comer? – Preguntó. – Ya sabes que sí. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

En un gran prado, tan verde como un tallo, estaba la reina, montando un gran caballo negro, con una crin manchada de gris, sus botas eran claras tanto como sus pesuñas. Estaba nublado, vendría una lluvia leve. Bajó de él y se dirigió al gran árbol, era un sauce sumamente viejo. Sacó su espada. Pensaba estamparla contra ese árbol pero, sentía que alguien la observaba. – Sé que eres tú, Nozomi. – Dijo en voz alta. Su pensamiento era correcto, ahí estaba Nozomi, observándola desde una alta rama. – Tus sentidos son cada vez más agudos, Maki. – Dijo, riéndose. – Eres la única que logra ponerme los nervios de punta, Nozomi, ya baja de ahí. – Ordenó.

Nozomi era considerada la bruja de la reina, por sus habilidades de leer el futuro. Y así era.

– Lo que ordene, su majestad. – Bajó del árbol de un salto. Nozomi de cierta manera era discreta, pero cuándo se le veía llamaba un poco la atención, su gorro de punta es lo que la caracteriza de todos los miembros reales de la corte. – ¿Cómo has dormido, Maki? – La reina hizo una mueca. – Mal – Dijo. – No acostumbro a dormir bien, no puedo. – Se le dibujó una sonrisa a la bruja. – Necesitas a alguien, Nishikino. – La reina cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, empezaba a hacer viento. – No necesito a nadie, Nozomi, de todos tú eres la que debería de saberlo mejor que nadie. – Lo sé. – Rió. – Ya lo he visto. Las cartas nunca me mienten. – La reina la miró de reojo. – Nozomi, ¿No tienes otros asuntos que atender? – Refunfuñó, cansada. – Yo no, pero tú sí, Maki. – Nozomi se acercó al oído de la reina y susurró: – Necesitas regresar al castillo. – La reina se estremeció, cuando ladeó la cabeza para mirarla ya no estaba, en su lugar había una carta. "Amor." Dio un paso hacía la carta y la levantó. Puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cien en señal de molestia. La guardó en su armadura, en la vaina de la espada.

El cielo se oscurecía más y más, realmente necesitaba volver. – Nozomi... –Dijo entre dientes. – Un día te equivocarás. – Esbozó una sonrisa. – Ni siquiera me dejaste entrenar. – La reina guardó su espada y montó su caballo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: SUS OJOS.

Ese mismo día hubo un comunicado en el castillo, alguien había irrumpido en el Palacio Real.

La reina seguía cabalgando en su caballo de regreso al castillo, pensando. ¿Por qué Nozomi dijo algo cómo eso? ¿Tendrá razón? Sí, siempre la tenía y por primera vez, la reina, dudó. Ya no estaba completamente segura de que creer o no, miles de preguntas venían a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el viento se deslizaba en su rostro. Nozomi siempre había tenido razón, sus cartas no mentían, bueno, nunca lo habían hecho. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Un esposo?

No. No quería. No lo necesitaba. No era necesario.

Repentinamente recordó por qué estaba regresando a su castillo.

– "Necesitas regresar al castillo." –

La reina alzó las riendas y las azotó bruscamente sobre el cuello de su caballo, aumentando su velocidad.

– ¿¡Dónde está la reina!? – Preguntó alterada una de las guardias del Palacio. – ¡Comandante Sonoda! – La guardia estaba de un lado a otro. Tenían a un rehén. Lo que no sabían o de lo que no estaban enteradas era que era el descanso de la comandante.

La guardia alterada caminaba rápidamente por el gran pasillo que guiaba a la habitación de la reina. Abrió la puerta, nada, no estaba. Cerró la puerta, ahora iba hacía la Biblioteca, dio vuelta a la derecha...

¡THUMP!

Un sonido sordo, había caído, sobre alguien. – Agh... – Gruñó. – Eso me ha dolido... – Pensó.

La guardia seguía un poco aturdida por la caída, de pronto se percató de que había caído sobre "Alguien".

– Hey, me estás aplastando... – Gimió. - ¿Podrías levantarte un poco? – Dijo, tratando de quitarse suavemente de encima a la chica que había chocado con ella. – ¡LO SIENTO! – Exclamó. Apoyó sus dos manos en el suelo sobre los hombros de la otra, quedando cara a cara. Sus miradas estaban puestas en la otra, azul y dorado, una extraña combinación. – ¡Comandante Sonoda! – Un leve sonrojo apareció en ambas, la cercanía de la otra, era cálido pero incómodo. – Señorita Ayase. – Dijo por fin. – Disculpe pero... No se siente... – Aclaró la garganta. – ¿Incómoda? – La otra estaba perdida, nerviosa, no sabía si levantarse o seguir mirando a la comandante, sabiendo que ella era mayor y que probablemente la estaba "Acosando" – Diablos, ¿Qué hago? – Pensó. – La estaba... Buscando, comandante Sonoda. – Dijo, dejando de lado aquella vergonzosa escena. Sonrió. – Lamento este accidente, no debí estar corriendo. – La risa de la rusa era nerviosa, estaba muy alterada cómo para pensar en otra cosa, hasta que decidió levantarse. – Mis más grandes disculpas, comandante. – Hizo reverencia. Ayudó a Sonoda a levantarse. – No te preocupes. – Dijo mientras se sacudía. – De todas maneras, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Por qué está tan alterada señorita Ayase. – La simplicidad y tranquilidad de la comandante era relajante para la rusa, suspiró ya más aliviada. Procedió a contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo a la comandante. – Nozom... – Paró un momento. Cambió su cara a una más seria y neutra. Se enderezó sobre sus pies. – La asistencia personal de la reina, Tojo Nozomi, ha notificado que... – Otra voz se escuchó a un lado de la comandante. – Hay una plebeya inconsciente en el establo. – Dijo, con un semblante tan frío que parecía de cuento de miedo y una voz tan seca que daba sed, era la asistencia, Nozomi. – La comandante se percató de su presencia e hizo reverencia. – General Tojo. – Dijo en voz firme. – De inmediato me encargaré de eso. ¿No ha regresado la reina aún? – Dirigió su vista a Nozomi, la general la miraba con cierto recelo. – No. Viene ya de regreso, deberías ir ya al establo. – A sus órdenes. Con su permiso. – Caminó con rapidez y desapareció a lo largo del pasillo. Dejó a ambas a solas.

La reina ya había llegado al castillo, sin embargo no había reducido la velocidad de su elegante caballo, su capa ondeaba al ritmo del viento y el cielo parecía oscurecerse más y más. Recorrió por completo la larga entrada, dirigiéndose al establo.

Llegó y, de un tirón de riendas, detuvo a su bestia. Ya había comenzado a llover, parecía no importarle en absoluto. Acarició la crin de su caballo y decidió llevarlo a su respectivo lugar en la caballeriza, su lujosa cuadra. Lo encaminó lentamente, la capucha cubría completamente su cabeza y parte de su rostro. Amarró al animal en unos pasamanos de su cuadra y abrió la puerta lentamente. Un gran relámpago cayó y explotó en un estruendo, el caballo encabritó asustado y se soltó de su agarre, la reina trató de calmar al caballo pero, fue empujada hacía adentro de la cuadra.

Estaba por caer, estaba.

Gruñó y echó un vistazo hacía adentro de la cuadra, encontrándose con una niña al parecer. No se movía, no hacía ningún ruido, sólo estaba ahí, inconsciente.

– Maldita seas, Nozomi. –

Se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella, se puso sobre sus rodillas y la levantó lentamente, la tenía entre brazos, como a un niño pequeño, retiró todo el cabello de su cara, no tenía ropa. Fue un poco difícil para la reina no mirar hacia abajo pero, algo más la distrajo... Un tono rubí resplandecía en los ojos de la pequeña, estaban abiertos pero muy poco.

Entraba agua de la tormenta en la entrada de la cuadra y el caballo seguía agitado. Una corta pero fuerte ventisca retiró la capucha que cubría la cabeza de la reina, mojándole el cabello.

– ¿Estás bien? – Dijo en voz baja. La pequeña abrió más los ojos, un nuevo relámpago iluminó el rostro de la reina, vio a la preciosa dama que se encontraba frente a ella y en una voz casi inaudible dijo:

– Ayúdame. Por favor. –

Se aferró a la reina, estaba temblando, tenía frío, obvio. La reina, preocupada, abrazó a la que tenía en brazos y la cubrió con la capa de su capucha. – Todo va a estar bien, pequeña. – Dicho esto con todas sus fuerzas cargó a la pequeña cubriéndola, metió al caballo en la cuadra y lo amarró. Cerró la puerta y se recostó con ella en una cama de paja, sin despegarse ni un momento.

– Parece que ahora podrás dormir excelente, Maki. –

Dijo entre risas la bruja.

 _Me han dejado reviews :'D Me siento feliz(?  
No es mi primera historia, yo soy de Wattpad, ajúa(?, pero probablemente suba mis one shots aquí, sólo pídanlo. _

_**Curious**_ _: No encontré el idioma español, por eso no está en Inglés(?  
_ _ **Kusanagi123**_ _: Saludos, seguirá actualizándose, no te preocupes, déjale todo a la escritora. :D  
Muchas gracias por seguir esto 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿QUÉ ERES?

 _¿Quieres verme una última vez?_

 _Sí, quiero hacerlo._

 _No. No puedes, seguramente ya no estaré a tú lado, entiéndelo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, las personas buscan un lugar junto a alguien por que le tienen miedo a algo._

 _¿A qué?_

 _Soledad._

La reina abrió los ojos lentamente, la lluvia no había cesado ni un poco, era madrugada. Se incorporó lentamente, procurando no despertar a la niña de su lado. Parecía estar cálida al lado de ella. Desabrochó su capucha para no despertarla y que siguiera de esa forma. Estaba muy oscuro.

Se levantó con cuidado asegurándose de no hacer ruido alguno, desamarró su muñequera, su mano estaba envuelta en sangre.

El dolor la terminó despertando después de todo, había manchado por completo aquel montón de paja en el cuál dormía.

– Mierda. – Lo dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para mantener dormida a la pequeña.

Despertó de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos de la pelirroja. Pudo apreciar que tenía la mano puesta sobre una herida, la sangre goteaba, se escuchaba cómo caía al suelo cubierto de paja.

 _Las estimulaciones a sus sentidos, el olor, el sonido, el color... El olor..._

Eran simplemente demasiado para ella, todo eso se sentía como si golpearan su cabeza. Se levantó de aquel montón de paja, la larga y oscura capucha la cubrió por completo su pequeño cuerpo.

La pelirroja, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a ella quién dormía. – Lamento haberte despertado. – Dijo. – No te asustes, esto no es nada. – Apretó aún más la herida, sabía que ambas no podrían salir de ahí hasta que la lluvia tuviera piedad de ellas.

El cabello densamente oscuro de la pequeña que se encontraba ahí, caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos fulminaron a la reina con un brillo carmesí...

Tanto como la sangre que goteaba de su mano.

Se dirigió hacia ella y tomo en mano el brazo afectado. – Hey, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo confundida la reina. – Esto... – Respondió. La pequeña se llevó la muñeca de la reina a sus labios, lamiendo lentamente lo que goteaba de ésta. Levantó su brazo hacía arriba, la sangre corría desde el antebrazo hasta el hombro, la pequeña no despegó la mirada de aquel espectáculo. – ¿¡Qué estás... – Baja la voz. – La pequeña dijo, interrumpiéndola. Quitó la hombrera que cubría su hombro y parte de su cuello. – Déjame esto a mí.

Empezó a desabotonar la espalda de la reina dejando caer la remera ligera que tenía para protegerse de daños a su piel que la armadura pudiera causar. Sacó de la manga el brazo entero de la pelirroja, quién la miraba con confusión y duda, no se daba a la idea del por qué estaba haciendo tal cosa. El motivo era que la sangre corrió hasta su hombro, un apetitoso manjar para ella, la reina en sí era una idiota para comprender del todo esa situación.

 _"Nishikino, está bebiendo tú sangre, es una niña... ¡TE ESTÁ LAMIENDO TODO! Por Dios."_ – Pensó.

Su mente de golpe se percató de todo y la vampiresa estaba a punto de perder la coherencia de sus actos.

La empujó con moderada fuerza, lo suficiente para alejarla, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esa pequeña acababa de hacer. – Hice eso y aún dudas de lo que soy. – Dijo la pequeña, quién ya más consiente de sí se cubría con aquella capucha negra. Los relámpagos caían sin razón alguna, cada 5 minutos más o menos, iluminando a ratos la cuadra que sólo tenía una ventana la cual iluminaba la cama de paja en la que habían dormido. – ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué... Eres? – La pelirroja miraba con miedo a la pequeña, esa mirada que la hacía temblar con sólo clavarse en ella la tenía petrificada. – ¿Vas a matarme? – Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa sádica. – Yo... ¿Por qué lo haría? – La pérdida de sangre de la pelirroja empezaba a marearla, ya no sabía si era un sueño o simplemente estaba alucinando, lo único que sabía era que la temperatura se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y seguramente terminaría por dejarla inconsciente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

La vampiresa empezaba a sentir esa excitación de querer morderla directamente al cuello, más no lo hizo.

 _¿Por qué?_

Empezó a llover aún más fuerte, el caballo estaba dormido. – Vas a morir si sigues... – La vampiresa tragó saliva. – Perdiendo sangre de manera tan... – El sólo ver como ese fluido corría a través de su muñeca al suelo pasando por su mano la dejaba sin palabras. – Des... Controlada.

Ahí fue cuando lo último de cordura de la pequeña se fue a la mierda.

Se acercó a la pelirroja levantándole el rostro, la miró a los ojos, su cara estaba completamente roja, su temperatura corporal era irregular y jadeaba incontrolablemente. No lo soportaría, se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

La tomó de los hombros y la empujó contra el suelo. Se sentó a horcadas encima de ella, la reina no pudo evitar que se le subiera aún más la sangre a la cabeza cuando la pequeña había hecho eso desnuda. Demasiados estímulos. Tomó de nuevo su mano y sin dudar la mordió, succionando ese tan deseado fluido. La reina soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor, ni en sus batallas más arduas había sentido un dolor semejante, y como no si los nervios los tenía hasta la punta del cabello. – Suel... – Y volvió a morder, menos fuerte esta vez. – ¡AH! – Gritó. – Suéltame... Por favor. – Dijo en voz baja, una muy débil. La vampiresa no pensaba parar, estaba deleitada. Subió a través de su antebrazo hasta su cuello, lamió aquella parte tan sensible, acariciando con sus pequeñas pero suaves manos y su cuerpo desnudo el abdomen de la pelirroja.

De manera alguna esto se había vuelto completamente ridículo. La pelirroja empezaba a sentir algo.

 _Placer._

– Esto no te dolerá... – Dijo en un susurro junto a su cuello, a punto de morderlo.

La reina no daba para más, en años había sido derrotada y sin embargo llega una pequeña y lo hace, que suerte la suya. Rindiéndose ladeó la cabeza para que la vampiresa lo hiciera, estaba por hacerlo.

Repentinamente se escuchó un duro golpe en la puerta, abriéndola.

– ¡Reina Maki! ¿Está ahí? – Gritaba alguien con fuerza enérgica golpeando la puerta. – Hey ¿Reina Maki?

La vampiresa se alertó. Se levantó, para cuando lo hizo la puerta ya había sido abierta de un duro golpe. Alguien con una capucha azul rey había entrado, quitándosela de la cabeza. – Diablos, ¿Rei... ¡¿REINA?! – Una chica de cabello corto había entrado y corrió hacía la pelirroja quién yacía en el suelo. – Rin. – Dijo la reina con voz débil pero con una pizca de sorpresa. – Maki, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Exclamó preocupada. – Yo... – Antes de poder contestar la de pelo naranja se le adelantó. Ya se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más. – ¡Oye tú! – Señaló a la vampiresa. – Identifícate. – La chica del cabello corto hablaba en un tono serio y se levantó de dónde estaba para alcanzar a atrapar a aquella pequeña. – Dime, ¿Por qué lo haría? – Una mirada cínica se asomó en el rostro de la pequeña. – Quién había entrado soltó una sonora carcajada. – Bien, ¿Así lo quieres? Así te lo daré. – La vampiresa se puso a la defensiva y se desembocó una pelea. La pequeña se abalanzó sobre la más grande y trató de darle un golpe en el centro de su abdomen. Falló ya que la de cabello corto esquivo de costado derecho, tomó el brazo de la pequeña y con un solo movimiento le dio con el codo en el centro del brazo. La pequeña aulló de dolor y la de cabello corto finalizó dándole un golpe en la nuca, dejándola de nueva cuenta inconsciente. Fue una pelea corta.

– Few, esa chiquilla es lenta. – Dijo la de pelo naranja riéndose, fingiendo limpiarse el sudor de la frente. – Maki, ¿Estás bien? – Fue a levantar a la pelirroja. – ¡Maki por Dios! ¡Estás sangrando! – La pelirroja asintió riéndose. – Eres una idiota Rin. – Dijo la reina ocultando una carcajada. – Igual que tú cátsup. – Dijo Rin. Levantó a la pelirroja en el hombro. – Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, gato. – Maki nya. – Dijo en broma. – ¿Qué haremos con aquella? – Preguntó Rin, dándole la mirada a la pequeña. – Es más, ¿Qué hacías aquí con ella Maki? – Volvió a verla con intriga. - ¿Qué hace con tú capucha? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué estás casi desnuda? ¿La ibas a violar? ¿Por qué... – La reina interrumpió. – Demasiadas preguntas, Rin. Te lo explicaré todo después. – La reina miró a Rin. – Y, Rin. – ¿Sí? – Respondió enérgicamente. – No, no iba a violarla. ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Por Dios. – Dijo la pelirroja poniendo los dedos sobre sus sienes. – Es que como estás pues... ¡Cierto! ¡Vístete! Pescarás un resfriado. – Rin tomó su capucha y la cubrió con ella. – Cielos Maki. – La pelirroja miró un momento a Rin. – Rin. – Maki. – Dijo Rin. – Tienes razón, me enfermaré. – Se dibujó una extensa sonrisa a Rin. – Cielos, ¿Qué harías sin mí? – Muchas cosas, créeme. – Rieron un poco y Rin sentó a la reina en la cama de paja que iluminaba la ventana, cerró la puerta un momento en lo que sanaba a la reina. – Está todo lleno de sangre. – Dijo Rin. Arrancó una parte de la capucha que estaba prestada por la reina y la ató a su muñeca para que ayudara a la sangre a coagular. – Dormí con la muñequera. – Admitió. – ¿Otra vez? Tú y tus malas costumbres, Maki. Tojo te advirtió que ya no lo olvidaras de nuevo. – Regañó mientras ataba la muñeca de la pelirroja. – Lo sé, lo sé. Debo ponerme una alarma contra eso. – Rin terminó de atar la prenda. – Mientras eso ayudará a que no sangres más. – Sonrió para sus adentros. – Vayamos al castillo, Maki. – Espera, Rin. – La reina se levantó y Rin enseguida se alarmó en que la reina no cayera en sus rodillas, pero la pelirroja negó. – Estoy bien, Rin. – ¿Estás segura? – Dijo Rin. – Sí. – Contestó.

La lluvia seguía pero sin sus tormentosas condiciones, había calmado por fin, ya no caían de ella luces como espectáculo de fiesta. Las gotas ya solamente mojaban pequeños carretones de dueños plebeyos. Todo eso se podía apreciar por esa pequeña ventana. Rin estaba pacientemente sentado en la cama de paja, viendo una de las muchas estupideces que trataba de hacer su reina y mejor amiga.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacía la pequeña inconsciente y de nuevo Rin se sorprendía de las fuerzas que sacaba aquella idiota de la nada para cometer semejantes pecados. Maki, cargando ya a la pequeña, le dijo a Rin: – Regresemos ya al castillo.

Rin, viendo tal cosa, soltó otra de sus carcajadas, negando con la cabeza. – No tienes remedio, Maki. – Pensó. – ¿Qué sucede Rin? – La pelirroja estaba confundida abriendo la puerta de la cuadra, no entendía el motivo de burla de su guardián real. Rin solo la miraba con una sonrisota burlona mientras se dirigía también hacía la entrada de la cuadra. – Oh, nada. Sólo sigo pensando que eres una cara de cátsup, Maki. – La pelirroja frunció el ceño. – Madre mía, ¡Rin! – Gritó. La aludida simplemente sacó la lengua y se echó a correr mientras su reina caminaba lentamente a causa del peso de más que tenía en sus brazos. – La molestaré otro poco. – Pensó Rin. – ¡Apúrate Maki o me comeré la nieve que guardas en las provisiones! – Gritó desde la distancia. – Oh, ¡Eso no, Rin! – Gritó también la reina esbozando una sonrisa. De nuevo se echó Rin a correr y Maki sólo pudo negar riéndose. Su vista se fijó en la que tenía en brazos.

La ligera lluvia mojaba el rojizo cabello de Maki. La reina tomó el gorro de la capucha y cubrió de nuevo a la pequeña. No entendía que era ella o el porqué de sus acciones.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? Mi protección. ¿Instinto maternal? Tal vez. – Pensó. – Tengo que llevarla al castillo pero, ¿Cómo? – Todas están alerta porque no estuve en todo el puto día. Mierda. – Se decía así misma mientras andaba a paso lento. Se sentía cansada pero no por la pérdida de sangre, si no porque debía dormir. – Como quisiera que Nozomi me aconsejara. – Suspiró.

Pasó al costado de un árbol y como era de esperarse, estaba ahí la ya mencionada, cubriéndose del frío.

– Llévala a tú cuarto, Maki. – Dijo en voz alta. – Maki se asustó. – Odio que aparezcas de esa manera Nozomi. – Gruño. – Querías que te aconsejara, ¿No? – Dijo entre risas. – Llévala Maki, me encargaré de lo demás por ti. – La mirada cínica de su rostro no sobraba. – Y no era de esperarse que Sonoda no te encontrara, te buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras, Maki. – Le dije a esa chica que se tomara el día libre, es, bueno. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Era su descanso. – Umi lo sabe, pero se preocupa por ti, Maki. – Nozomi reía sin parar. – Lo sé. Entonces dejo todo a tú cargo, Nozo... mi. – Para cuándo se dio cuenta había desaparecido. Negó y siguió con andar tranquilo, sin despegar su atención de alguna acción de la pequeña.

– Nishikino, esto va muy bien. – Dijo para sus adentros la bruja desde la acogedora vista de una rama alta.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: UNA PEQUEÑA MENTIRA.

Ese mismo día habían llegado al castillo. Nozomi realmente se había encargado de todo por Maki, hasta se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera nadie en la entrada de su Palacio ni la de su habitación. Maki, como la mujer obediente que era, llevó a la pequeña a su habitación. La cama estaba un poco desalineada pero con ser cómoda era suficiente. Ya cansada recostó sobre la cama a la pequeña totalmente rendida. Maki tomó la silla de su tocador y se sentó en ella, poniendo el respaldo enfrente haciendo que estuviera a horcadas en ella, tal como un chico haría. Recargó sus brazos en la orilla del respaldo, cuidando no lastimar el brazo herido y apoyó su mentón en ellos. Era cierto que era de la realeza y se tenía que comportar como tal, pero no era como todos los demás, era libre de hacer lo que fuera al igual que su reino, no quería que nadie más sufriera como lo hizo ella, no fue criada así a pesar de su indiferencia hacía los demás, excepto a los cercanos a ella. Pasaron horas y horas y la pelirroja esperaba pacientemente el regreso de la conciencia de la pequeña sin éxito hasta que dio el amanecer.

Los finos rayos de luz entraban por los bien limpios cristales de la ventana de la habitación, iluminando a su paso el rostro de la "Intrusa" desfallecida. Maki bostezó en cuanto se percató de que había amanecido ya y se levantó de su incómodo asiento. Se dirigió al baño de que tenía junto a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Comenzó a desvestirse y lanzar todas las partes de la armadura y vestimenta llena de lodo a su suerte por todo el baño, las partes de metal resonaron por todo el cuarto, después de todo era su Palacio. Entró a la regadera y giró la perilla de agua caliente, tenía frío, el lodo y el agua la habían empapado por completo, después se arrepentiría por haber pescado un resfriado, tal como Rin le advirtió. El vapor del agua de elevada temperatura era relajante para Maki. El agua resbalada desde su cabeza hasta la base de sus pies, no sin antes haber pasado por su definida espalda, recorriendo su cintura y toda el área de los glúteos. Me atrevo a afirmar que de todos los reinos existentes en su zona ella era la reina más hermosa de todas. El agua con suciedad corría por la coladera mientras la pelirroja miraba el suelo, sentía que había entrenado aunque fuera un poco.

Terminó de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo para finalmente salir del baño. Tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello secando su cabello, tal cual deportista haría después de terminar una carrera. Nadie deja el hecho de que seguía desnuda y estaba a punto de pasearse por su habitación con la pequeña durmiendo ahí. Joder.

Finalmente salió de la ducha sin ropa. Sólo la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello la cubría. Salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó directo al armario que contenía miles de vestidos y atuendos dignos de alguien de la realeza.

No encontró lo que quería y abrió la otra puerta de su armario, sí, tenía otra puerta ese armario.

Ésta contenía ropa más simple, más "A la moda" y optó por tomar un pantalón blanco liso y una blusa guinda de manga larga lisa, así de sencilla era, tal vez porque sabía que tendría que ponerse la armadura en otro instante. Mientras revolvía con pereza sus camisas y pantalones se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiadas cosas que ya no usaba, se sorprendió de que realmente creció demasiado. Como pasaba el tiempo. Miró a la pequeña tendida en la cama y se preguntó si esas cosas le quedarían a ella. Realmente no le importaba que ella ensuciara las sábanas de su cama, nadie se había quedado en su habitación desde que conquistó su Palacio, no tenía idea del porque se dejó llevar por las descabelladas ideas de Nozomi, pero ¿Alguna maldita vez Nozomi se equivocaba? No que ella supiera. – Me pregunto de donde vendrá... No me imagino donde vivirá. – Se dijo así misma.

Se vistió y se dirigió a tomar una cubeta de agua caliente y una esponja. La descubrió de la calidez que le regalaba la cobija a esa pequeña, su cuerpo era completamente como el de un niño pequeño, complexión delgada, piernas finas y busto poco desarrollado, ella ya había visto muchos pacientes en su vida, pues, más que una reina, era como un trabajador más, siempre esforzándose en la salud de sus súbditos, ahora lo tenía claro, desnutrición. Era un caso de poca gravedad, se le notaban las costillas y su cara era muy marcada, tragó pesado e intentó limpiar las piernas primero, eran las más sucias. Terminó esto y subió hasta su estómago, sintió algo en su mente al ver unas costillas demasiado marcadas por la desnutrición y suspiró. – Cielos, desde ayer hasta hoy no he dejado de dar resoplidos. – Se dijo para continuar con su acción, deslizó delicadamente la esponja alrededor de su abdomen y costillas para llegar a sus senos, repentinamente hubo un espasmo de parte de la pequeña. – Ko... Ko – Maki no tanteó ni un segundo y se dispuso a escuchar con claridad sus balbuceos. – Koko... ro – Pero que... ¿Qué? – Maki se razonó la pregunta y la hizo pensar mal pues, un espasmo a partir de tocar parte de zona erógena y balbucear un nombre no era nada sano de pensar. – Ah, diablos. – Se dijo aún pensando mal y sacudió un poco su cabeza para esfumar esos pensamientos extraños, era mejor apresurarse y terminar rápido lo que sin querer comenzó.

Siguió delicadamente a partir de donde lo dejó, la misma acción de nuevo, se estaba sintiendo incómoda por las reacciones, en sí no era pervertida, pero la parte inocente y curiosa que tenía la hizo querer experimentar las sensaciones que llegara a recibir la pequeña y estudiarlas, justo lo estaba haciendo cuando...

Llegó la bruja. – Oh, Maki, te gusta ir rápido ¿Eh? – Dijo soltando una leve carcajada de pura burlería. Maki en el acto soltó un gritito y dio un salto. – ¡Nozomi! – Gritó molesta. – La miró expectante sentada en la mesa de su fino tocador. – Veo que te gustan las sumisas. – Dijo Nozomi sin fijar la vista en la pelirroja y tomando uno de los perfumes Europeos que había en aquel tocador, leyendo la parte de atrás. – Debes esperar un poco más hasta llegar a eso, ¿No crees? – Miró a Maki con una sonrisa inocente y cálida, dejando el perfume donde estaba. – ¿Qué haces aquí, Nozomi? – Preguntó con fastidio. – Oh nada. – Respondió. – Quería ver como estabas y ya sabes, molestarte un poco. Rin está preocupado, ¿Sabes? – Le explicaré todo después, ya puedes irte. – Pero Maki... – Y la reina enfureció. – ¡Vete! – Gritó sin moderación alguna. – ¿No quieres saber nada acerca de ella?

La malicia y la burla era lo que realmente describía a Tojo, no era para nada la sensible y compresiva bruja que todos pensaban, bueno, sí lo era, pero no con los que la conocían realmente.

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron más de lo que habitualmente estaban y miró a Nozomi con cierto toque de cansancio y rabia, a veces quería matarla en esos momentos. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en el rostro de la bruja y a apostar por su reacción, eso quería Maki, saber sobre la pequeña. – No me provoques Tojo. – Dijo entre dientes. – No lo estoy haciendo. – Respondió y prosiguió. – Sólo te diré algo, Maki. – Se bajó del tocador y atrajo a Maki hasta donde estaba ella, jalándola de la camisa. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y Nozomi mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, sin vergüenza y con delicadeza. Maki frunció el ceño ante semejante acción y la miró expectante. – Esa chica, vino a por ti, Nishikino. – Susurró en su oído con una voz ronca y provocativa.

Maki sólo pudo sentir un escalofrío, con un rápido movimiento empujó a la bruja y escupió con desagrado, se limpió con la manga de su suéter y cuándo volvió a mirarla se había ido. – Hija de puta. – La maldijo y se volvió a lo que estaba.

Limpió por completo a la pequeña y la vistió con su ropa sin uso, para su suerte le había quedado perfecta. Retiró las sábanas sucias y puso unas nuevas, cargó un poco a la pequeña y la movió al centro de la cama puesto que estaba en la orilla derecha de ella. La volvió a cobijar y se sintió satisfecha de ella misma. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla nuevamente.

 _¿No quieres saber nada acerca de ella?_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Maki una y otra vez, como si de un eco se tratara.

 _Vino a por ti._

Negó y ya no pensó en nada más, seguiría esperando a que la pequeña despertara.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: RECUERDOS Y SECRETOS.

Ese mismo día en la tarde dejó sola a la pequeña en su cuarto para finalmente poder hablar tranquilamente con Rin sobre el pequeño asunto que enfrentaba y que probablemente Rin malentendió. También hablaría con Sonoda... Tenía muchos problemas por resolver.

Bostezó y se levantó, pero... ¿De dónde? Sí, inconscientemente se había acostado en la cama, estaba al lado de la pequeña, aferrada la pequeña de ella. De golpe se le vino aquella "Escenita sexual" Bueno, no del todo, pero de referencia, cuando su cuerpo se deleitó de sensaciones desconocidas. Sin querer, su corazón empezó a despertar, sacudió su cabeza, de ninguna manera quería recordar nada de eso. Su vista estaba en el techo, esa gran cama que tenía, tenía un techo propio y por lo tanto, su vista de un color rojo, que gustos tenía ella.

Bajo levemente su mirada, el encuentro con un semblante sereno la cautivó por completo, un mechón de un cabello azabache cubría una parte del rostro de la pequeña, Maki no había tenido la suerte de ver su cara tan de cerca y, con un suave movimiento, retiro ese mechón de densos cabellos oscuros que caían sobre su rostro. Maki había visto caras lindas, en todos lados, pero ésta tenía la típica expresión de "Niña pequeña" Maki se preguntaba: ¿Qué edad tendría? Maki tenía 18, era joven, mucho, ella parecía de unos... ¿14? No lo sabía, sin embargo, su curiosidad no terminaba ahí, aún se preguntaba ¿Quién era "Kokoro"? Tampoco lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que su salud no era estable y que quería ayudarla como fuese posible, claro, si quería ser parte de su Reinado.

Se incorporó en la cama logrando que ella no despertase, y así lo hizo, se dirigió a la ducha y tomó un largo baño, como el día anterior, se encargó del aseo de la pequeña y salió de la habitación, decidida a desayunar, eran las 9:30 de la mañana. No había mucho que hacer, era sábado, un día de descanso para todos.

Ya en el Living del palacio, que era una gran construcción de varios metros cuadrados de lado a lado, un colosal Candil de rubíes y amatistas la adornaba. Las paredes eran de un color cremoso, con vistas doradas y un estilo de muebles rustico, a Maki realmente le gustaba ser perfeccionista. Se topó con una de sus guardias, su cabello color jengibre era inconfundible. – Buenos días, Nishikino-sama. – Dijo e hizo reverencia. – Buenos días, Honoka. – La expresión de la de cabello jengibre cambió drásticamente a una sorprendida. – Honoka, ¿Qué sucede? – Se enderezó y encaró a Maki. – Nishikino-sama, ¿Se siente bien? ¿Ha recibido noticias buenas? – Y Maki soltó una risita. – No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? La única que está haciendo preguntas extrañas eres tú. – La sonrisa que estaba dibujada fielmente a su rostro era brillante, demasiado. – Nishikino-sama, está segura, o quizá... ¡¿Es usted un tipo disfrazado de Maki?! – Maki soltó una leve carcajada. Ella podía tener sus momentos buenos, podía reírse, podía sonreír, contar chistes, hacer travesuras, podía sentir cosas, no era un cubo de hielo. Sin embargo no siempre podía verse ese lado de ella. – Te he dicho que no me llames así tan seguido, no hay nadie así que está bien, somos amigas. Tú eres una buena consejera Honoka. – Aclaró la garganta y continuó. – Pero, no es como si fuera a llevarte a la horca si veías mi sonrisa, ¿Cierto? – Honoka negó. – Es más, ni horcas se permiten aquí, es uno de los reinos más seguros de esta zona, dejemos eso de lado. Honoka. – La miraba con duda, aún creía que estaba soñando más no estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y echó una rápida mirada en cuánto escuchó su nombre. – Ah... ¿Sí? – Sonrió ligeramente. – ¿Ya has desayunado? – Negó nuevamente. – Vamos, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas. – Sin rechazar su invitación la siguió hacía un pequeño comedor que sólo era para pocas personas y tenía una linda vista al lago color turquesa, que brillaba como si hubieran rayado diamantes ahí.

Los chefs trajeron la comida, ahí se encontraban poco menos de 10 personas, mencioné que cabrían pocas, pero estamos en un Palacio real, pocas personas vendrían siendo 200.

Buscaron una mesa y se dispusieron a conversar, Honoka seguía en duda, pero en absoluto incómoda, extrañaba ver a su Reina feliz de algún modo.

Conversaron de cosas triviales y rieron un poco, todo estaba tranquilo y, a punto de irse, Maki preguntó. – Honoka, ¿Has visto a Rin? – Honoka palideció al oír eso, ya no tenía una expresión serena, ahora era una neutra, sin expresión casi. – Y- yo... Yo – Sacudió su cabeza y miró al suelo. – Rin... Rin. – Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en los mosaicos y Maki, confundida, la sacudió. – Honoka, ¿Qué sucede? – Honoka buscaba alguna escusa, cualquiera. No fue hasta que Maki gritó cuando reaccionó. – Honoka, si hay algo que debas decirme, hazlo. – La miraba directamente a los ojos, eso empeoró todo, eran el centro de atención principal de todo el comedor, Honoka sólo se ponía más y más nerviosa. Repentinamente todo se iba abajo, y se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Quién entró fue otro tema de discusión para todos. – No va a decirte nada, es a mí a quién buscas. Aquí estoy. – Su tono severo asustó a Nozomi, que estaba comiendo en una mesa con vista a la puerta, nadie notó su presencia porque no llevaba su gorro de bruja. – Oh, Rin me has asustado. – Su sorpresa fingida y su tono sarcástico sacó de quicio a Rin. – Cierra el hocico perra de mierda. – Honoka y Maki se miraron y Maki soltó a Honoka. – Oh, lo siento, gatita callejera. – Dijo provocativamente cínica. Rin soltó una sonora carcajada. – Tú y yo, Tojo, sabemos que la verdadera perra callejera aquí eres tú. – Nozomi enfureció y de un salto se levantó de su asiento. Decidida a dar un golpe a su rostro, la tomó de un brazo y la sofocó en el suelo. Rin forcejeaba esquivando los golpes de la mayor, Rin puso un pié en su vientre y la empujó, ahora estaba encima de la mayor y tiró fuertes puñetazos en su rostro.

Maki no estaba detenida en absoluto, esas dos siempre peleaban, hasta la muerte... Literalmente. – Honoka... No quiero que te muevas de tú lugar. – Honoka asintió obedientemente y en una fracción de segundo, Maki ya estaba frente a ambas. Tomó a Rin del cabello y la lanzó a una esquina mientras que a Nozomi la levantó del suelo y la sofocó en la pared, tomándola de la camiseta que llevaba con ambas manos. Maki estaba mirando a Nozomi con rabia. – NOZOMI ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN UNA PUTA CAFETERÍA, HIJA DE PERRA?! – Nozomi sangraba de la nariz y su labio estaba abierto, escupió a un lado el excedente de sangre. – ¿¡QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA NISHIKINO!? ¡NO IBA A DEJAR QUE ÉSA... – Tomó a Maki de los hombros para poder mirar a Rin quien estaba en el suelo mirando a ambas, sin saber qué hacer. – GATA DE MIERDA ME DIJERA LO QUE QUISIERA! – Volvió a mirar a Maki. – ¡ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA SÍ SOY UNA PERRA O NO! – ¡Y AÚN ASÍ NO GANASTE NI EL PINCHE TEATRO QUE HICIERON, POR UN CARAJO TOJO! – Soltó entre dientes, casi con espuma en la boca. Maki soltó a Nozomi con cansancio e ira, miró a Honoka y le hizo una seña, que significaría que hablarían luego. Honoka obedeció y salió de ahí inmediatamente. Los demás sólo miraban expectantes. – Ambas a mi estudio. Ahora. – Rin se levantó del suelo, decidida a ir. Nozomi se negó. – ¡Maki!, ¡Pero... – Maki se quitó los dedos de las sienes y miró a Nozomi. – ¡YA! – Gritó intolerantemente. – Nozomi le limpió con la manga de su suéter la sangre que goteaba de su nariz y miró a Rin con recelo. – Gata de mierda. – Susurró. – Rin estaba caminando al lado de Maki y volteó en cuánto escuchó eso y dijo. – Oh ¿Oíste algo Maki? Creo que son las brujas de por aquí... ¿No crees? – Maki sólo miró a Nozomi le advirtió que si no callaba la mandaría a la "Habitación" y asintió.

En la habitación de Maki había una puerta pequeña, ese era su estudio, única y exclusivamente podía entrar ella y alguna que otra excepción. Antes de entrar al estudio, Nozomi miró a la que dormía ahí. – Maki, ¿Sigue inconsciente? – Maki miró a Rin y Rin sólo pudo silbar en su defensa. – Creo que Rin la ha golpeado muy fuerte, ya lleva 2 días sin despertar. – Nozomi le echó un vistazo a Rin, quién miraba el piso silbando. – Esa gata si golpea fuerte. – Inmediatamente Rin levantó la mirada con furia. – Deja de decirme gata, zorra. – Basta ya, ambas son unas idiotas, entren. – Refunfuñó Maki. Ambas tomaron asiento y esperaron el regaño de Maki.

Maki se sentó en uno de sus muchos tronos, rumores rondaban, uno de ellos era que Maki hacía cosas sexuales con chicas y chicos ahí, porque era extremadamente extraño que llevara a alguien ahí, pero esto era mentira. – Tienen que aprender a comportarse ambas, par de estúpidas, ¿En qué estaban pensando? No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. – Entendido, Nishikino-sama. – Respondió Rin. Nozomi se levantó de su asiento y tomó su gorro de encima del librero, antes de irse Maki preguntó. – ¿Qué hace ahí tú gorro? – De Nozomi sólo se recibió un sonrojo antes de azotar la puerta. Maki puso los codos sobre el escritorio tapándose la cara con decepción. – Maki, necesito que respondas mis preguntas.

 _–_ _"Y tú las mías." – Susurró Maki entre sus manos._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: LA HISTORIA DE UNA… ¿NIÑA?

Maki estaba desesperada, y cómo no, sí tenía problemas por aquí y por allá, todavía tenía que reportarle eso a Sonoda.

Y ¿bien, Rin? – Replicó Maki, quitándose las manos del rostro para poder mirar las expresiones de Rin, con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y sus dedos entrelazados. – No tengo nada que decirte, Nishikino. – La expresión de Rin cambió a una ansiosa, mirando a cualquier lugar alrededor de ella. – Esto... – Rin la interrumpió. – Nada de nada, Nishikino. – Sólo me dices Nishikino cuando me ocultas algo o cuando te comes mi pudín. – Rin enrojeció. El hecho de que se negara rotundamente no fue algo de lo que mencionó Maki. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero Maki la detuvo, tirándola de la manga de su camisa blanca con un gato enfrente. – Dime, si es algo que sea malo, te ayudaré a resolverlo.

Maki en sí no era expresiva, pero la sonrisa más sincera que podía entregarte era la de un chiste mal contado. Sólo Rin, en raras ocasiones podía verla y en ese momento algo despertó el irrefutable deseo de abrazarla, su sonrisa era radiante y en un lugar completamente privado, nadie podía verla, esa sonrisa era para ella, para nadie más y entonces... La abrazó.

Tener un embriagador perfume dulce era aún peor, despertaba sensaciones que no quería sentir, que no quería escuchar, que no quería discutir después con su mente. Lo que en verdad mató a Rin fue esto: Que su repentino abrazo fuera correspondido, sentir la cercanía de ella era algo imposible para muchas personas, más bien dicho, para nadie, el cosquilleo que le hacía sentir la respiración en su cuello era algo imposible de describir para ella. ¿Todo esto por una sonrisa?

 _Una palabra te mentiría pero... ¿Una sonrisa? Te dirá todas las verdades que sólo Dios sabe._

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, respiraba en su oído, sentía cada estremecimiento de Maki, cada movimiento. Sólo estaban ahí, sin decir nada, queriéndose mutuamente.

Un suspiro, que contenía emociones prohibidas, fue lo que rompió ese muro de silencio, dos palabras tan fáciles de pronunciar, pero tan difíciles de decir.

 _Te amo._

Surgieron naturalmente, como si quisieras decir Buenos días en una mañana de colegio. Ya lo había dicho tantas veces, cuando eran niñas, cuando crecieron, más de las que Maki pudiera contar. Pero, hoy tenía un toque especial, como si en vez de sentirlo normal, se sintiera inusual.

– ¿Rin? – Preguntó Maki separándose de ella sin soltar sus hombros. – Te amo, Maki. – Maki le regaló otra de sus sonrisas sinceras. – Yo te amo aún más, eres una hermana para mí. – Miró a Rin a los ojos, sus destellantes ojos color manzana. Al parecer Maki no entendió lo que Rin quiso decir y de nuevo se aferró a ella. – Maki yo... No hablo de eso. – Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir? – Esa fue una pregunta demasiado idiota, incluso para Maki. Y de nuevo hubo silencio y, pronto, se rompería con palabras difíciles. – Maki yo... – Rin no pudo terminar su susurro cuando escuchó vidrio haciéndose añicos. – ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó alarmada Maki, separándose de Rin, salió del pequeño cuarto tan rápido que Rin casi salió a rastras de sus propios pies.

La pequeña había despertado e ingenuamente salió de la cama encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba más débil que un caracol de jardín en el agua. Cuándo Maki salió del estudio la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña no pudo ser más cómica, estaba allí, tirada de trasero en el suelo con unos ojos diciendo: Oh, mierda.

– No debiste levantarte de esa manera. – Maki estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a la pequeña aún en el suelo. – Tus condiciones de salud no son óptimas aún. – Eh... ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la pequeña. – La que atacaste hace dos días. – El tono sarcástico de Maki era perfectamente adaptado a aquel ambiente. – Ah, la de la sangre virgen. – Soltó con indiferencia.

Maki explotó en un sonrojo muy semejante a su cabello, nunca se le había visto así, incluso para Rin era nuevo. – Así que... ¿Recuerdas la noche? – Dijo Rin. – Cómo no, ¿Cuándo me dejaste inconsciente durante estos dos días sin saber que tengo otras preocupaciones? Ó ¿Cuándo ibas a la protección de tu noviecita? Lo recuerdo perfectamente. – Ahora la que enrojeció fue Rin. Antes de decir algo, Maki se inclinó frente a la pequeña, mirándola de arriba abajo hasta terminar en sus ojos. Los miró por un largo rato. – Dime, ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Dijo al fin. – Me estás incomodando. – Maki no dijo nada por un momento. – El color de tus ojos, eso es lo que me mantuve preguntándome estos dos días. – Maki estiró un brazo regalándole ayuda para levantarse y así lo hizo. Al momento que quiso levantarse con dignidad, las fuerzas de sus piernas jugaron una mala mano y fallaron. Maki, por instinto evitó que cayera abrazándola a ella. Rin miraba con cierta furia esa escena. – Mierda. ¿Qué me diste rojita? Para estar así de vulnerable, quiero decir. – El cinismo de su voz hizo enfurecer a Rin. Nuevamente Rin iba a decir algo, pero Maki la interrumpió. – Deberías saber que yo no te di absolutamente nada. – Aún la tenía en sus brazos. – Fue – Carraspeó y miró a Rin. – cierta persona. Creo que te golpeó demasiado fuerte. – Se escuchó una risilla. – ¿Cierto, Rin? – En el momento que Maki miró a Rin su expresión se relajó casi de inmediato. Se rascó la nuca en ademán tímido, mirando al suelo. A veces ver a Maki así era mejor para ella que para Maki, ya no quería seguir viendo eso. – Yo... Voy por Umi. Para que la mantengas al tanto, tú sabes. Pasen buen día. – Hizo reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se quedaron a solas. – No puedo mover ni un poco mis piernas. ¿Ahora soy una tetrapléjica de por vida? – Maki dejó escapar la carcajada más fuerte de su vida. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo. – No, no – Dijo aún riéndose. – no es eso, en absoluto. – Aclaró la garganta. – Rin enserio te golpeó muy fuerte, aquí. – Se separó de la pequeña para mirarla a la cara y con una mano presionó su nuca con delicadeza. La pequeña hizo un gesto de sensibilidad. – Por eso es mejor que estés en la cama durante unas horas más, recuperarás más rápido tú movilidad si comes aunque sea un poco. – Ya veo. – Maki se sentó en una orilla de la cama con la pequeña en brazos, sentándola sobre su regazo, como si fuera una niña de 5 años, sentía que si la soltaba, caería de nuevo. – Eres extraña, Maki. – La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – No sólo sé eso. – Admitió. – Pero recuerdo cada detalle de antier, como si hubiera sido ahora mismo. – Ese instante no estaba mirando a Maki sino al suelo, pero cuando dijo eso, miró a Maki a los ojos. – Sé muchas más cosas. – Maki sonrió, demasiado fácil al parecer. – Quiero que me contestes cuando pregunte, ¿Vale?

Maki recostó en la cama a la pequeña y empezó con sus preguntas, las que había tenido en mente desde entonces.

– ¿Por dónde empezarás, rojita? – Lo dijo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

– Dime tú nombre. – La pequeña asintió y tomó aire, cómo si no estuviera segura si responder o no. – Yazawa. – Se rascó un poco la barbilla. –Yazawa Nico. – Maki arqueó una ceja. – Yazawa, ¿Eh? – ¿Algún problema, Maki? – Maki puso la mejor cara de sorprendida que pudo. – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa. – La pelea. – Su voz ronca era desconcertante, como si acabara de levantarse de una resaca, casi sarcástica. – Para tú información, Nico – Esa última la resaltó –. Soy la Reina de todo esto. – Se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal. – ¿Ésta pocilga? Por favor, no es nada comparado a lo que he visto. – Su voz aún era ronca, pero neutra. – No me sorprende que seas la Reina de esto. – Maki frunció el seño. – No me importa en absoluto. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Esto es mío y estoy orgullosa de ello. – Afirmó con dureza. Nico sólo paro a reír y enseguida hizo una mueca de dolor. – Mierda. – Maki enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella. Le había preguntado con la mayor suavidad del mundo si estaba bien, se limitó a asentir. Comenzó a apretar tu torso en busca de dolores externos más fuertes, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto con sus manos, la alejó inmediatamente. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele ahí? – Dijo Maki. – No – Respondió –. No me gusta que me toquen.

Maki enseguida entendió y se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, estaba caliente, probablemente era fiebre. – Voy a traerte algunas Medici... – No –. Volvió a decir y esta vez se quedó callada. Hubo silencio por unos minutos. – ¿Quién es Kokoro? – Dijo por fin, la expresión de Nico se tensó, como una liga siendo estirada brutalmente. – ¿Cómo sabes de ella? ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Estaba alterada, se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, sentándose de la cama. – Tranquila. – Maki la volvió a recostar. – Hablas dormida. – Nico se dio una palmada en la cara y ahí dejó su mano, en su cara. – Maldición, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a preguntarme sobre si estoy con alguien o algo así? – Su voz se volvió aún más ronca e indiferente que antes. Maki negó. – No, estaba cuidándote, es todo. – Bien. – Se quitó la mano de la cara y miró a Maki. – Es mi hermana.

Maki sintió un gran peso encima, como si eso estuviera agobiándola o carcomiéndola por dentro, sin embargo, la dejó aún más en duda. – Nico, ¿Cuá... - Antes de que pudiera acabar llegó Sonoda. – ¡Nishikino-sama!

– ¡Vaya! ¡Justo en el momento! – Soltó Nico con sarcasmo, poniéndose una sábana encima.


End file.
